


Hell Doesn't Want Me

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Dean meet in hell, and the One Who Sees will not bow down to Alastair's demands. When he takes a liking to out favorite hunter things change, especially when Willow pulls them from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So This Lovely Archive Fic came about when I picked a random pairing- a Threesome in this case, from my super secret pairing list (Very Scary by the way.. It's Huge, epic man) And then shuffled my ipod. After the initial song I kept going. It's still ongoing but I'll space posting the Chapter's out. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: I don't own any character's you recognize readily, even though I wish I did. I'll return them gently used of course…. After a bath. Hehe
> 
> PPS: This is a repost from Fanfiction.net.

               Hell… Fiery burning torture, never-ending pain with one goal. To make you make the deal for your soul. Dean Winchester was there because he traded himself for his baby brother, and they still wanted something else from him. Through a situation of chance he wasn't the only 'innocent' his part of purgatory. Alexander 'Xander' Harris had taken the leap for his best friend's lover, closing Acathla with the blood covered sword as Buffy embraced her newly souled lover, refusing to send him into hell even as the portal expanded. Unlike Dean though the devil had tried and failed, had been cowed by Xander's soul and the add-ons. He wasn't alone there, the hyena, who was a primal goddess that even Lucifer feared, and the first Slayer had his back. He however was stuck for the moment, although he was working on it.

               Xander first found out about Dean when he followed the screams. After a bit of watching he was convinced that he had to take Dean with him when he made his escape. Step one was to make sure the elder man didn't break under torture, and so he introduced himself to the chain impaled man. That first meeting, and the following stake out didn't go well at first, until Dean realized that he was telling the truth and that Alastair wouldn't go near him.

*Flashback*

* * *

 

              Dean was panting from Alastair's latest round of torment when he heard something. He ignored the noise at first, thinking it was one of the lesser demons coming to annoy him again. He winced as thick finger's traced a chain that pierced his body and shot whoever it was a glare. He was surprised to see a human like figure, they hadn't tried it with that guise, other than Alastair that is.

            "What do you want?" He wheezed. The 'man' looked at him for a moment not saying anything, then he reached up and caressed Dean's face.

            "You impress me. Not many could stand up to Big Red and stick their ground. When I leave I take you." The 'man' said disjointedly, it didn't sound like he had talked much lately. Dean scoffed at his declaration, there was no way that he was getting tricked by this trap.

            "For what? My soul?" he growled, not wanting to play around. The man looked surprised by his question, acting like it wasn't exactly what he had been thinking about, or so Dean thought.

             "Ew. So not into that. I'll stick around you, keep Ally at bay. I scare him." He replied, his tones confusingly that of a teen one minute and serious the next. Dean rolled his eyes, sure he didn't want his soul.

            "Yeah right. So what are you?" he asked, trying not to like having someone to talk to without pain. It had been too long since he had an almost normal conversation. The 'man' glared at him.

             "I'm human, Alexander Lavelle Harris, Sunnydale California, and I'm here because I saved the world. I will leave and Ally-boy is terrified of me. I was a hunter, the White knight. I've survived vampires, demons, possessions and mystical transformations. I will leave, and you are coming with me." He said drolly. The first part sounded like a mantra. The name sounded familiar but as Harris moved from his view he put it out of his mind. When Alastair didn't come after the appointed time Dean was confused, until the second time came and he heard a roar of anger.

           "Harris, move!" Alastair's voice thundered. He heard Harris make a hyena like laugh.

            "Naw, I'm comfortable, and unless you want Akesha to tear you apart I suggest leaving pretty boy here alone. I like him, so I'm taking him with me when you finally get tired of avoiding me, or I find a way outta here. K Ally-girl?" Harris chortled. Lucy growled.

           "You cannot take this man. I have his soul fair and square, and he is needed to obtain the things I need for above ground." He hissed. Harris laughed, a frightening, almost hyena like sound.

          "I know you want him for something, but I don't think your minions whisper and murmur about me being the one who sees for nothing. I claim this man and whatever prophecy or apocalypse you have planned involving him will be broken, mark my words." He replied. Alastair growled and then everything was quite. Alastair didn't come. Dean waited for a long time before sighing.

          "Harris, what did you do to keep him away?" He finally asked. Harris popped up in front of him grinning.

          "He tried his whole big bad, but I can be bigger and badder. By the way, why do you keep yourself chained? Hell is all about perception. If you perceive no chains there will be no chains." He murmured. Dean stared at him and then thought of no chains. Harris caught him as he fell, and then suddenly there was a jerk. Harris looked him in the eyes and smiled.

            "There you are. I won't let anything happen to you and we will get out of here." Harris promised in a murmur. Dean felt weird. Everything in him was telling him not let Harris go, which made no sense. He had thought that this man was a demon not too long ago and now he wanted.. what? What did he want? Suddenly Harris's name ran through his mind again, and he realized where he had heard it.

            "You normally go by Xander don't you Harris? The hunting world was up in arms after word of your death and the circumstances around it. Last I heard the wiccan in your group had finally found the ingredients she needed to summon you back. Is that your escape plan, wait for her?" He asked. Xander made a face.

             "I wasn't counting on her- she's closer to Buffy now a days and I figured Miss Slayer would be pissed that I lied to her to make her fight her unsoiled vampire lover." He muttered. "I will escape or annoy Ally enough for him to boot me out." Dean looked at him.    

             "The watcher and witch tore into the slayer when she started bitching after saying that you made it right by going through the portal. Hell even the vampire had words with her. A couple hunters took up residence on the hell mouth after she bolted." He replied. Xander didn't have time to reply again as another jerk made itself known. This time it was stronger and the surroundings blurred. Xander grinned at him suddenly as things went back to as normal as hell can be. He held onto Dean tighter.

            "Looks like I have great timing. Dig yourself out of whatever grave you were in quickly pretty boy and remember to look me up." He murmured, before pressing a kiss to the shocked man's lips. Dean groaned, arching into the hold even as he wondered why he was responding. He pulled away long enough to speak.

           "My name is Dean." He gasped. "Dean Winchester." The Jerk was almost painful and then everything went black.

* * *

*End Flashback*

            Once he was aware of his surrounding he looked at the statue that started it all. With a burst of energy from Akesha she destroyed the ugly hell key before his eyes started drooping. He shouldn't have done that, because now whatever reserves he had before, were gone and he was going to pass out in a crypt. Talk about vamp chow. He fought the oncoming unconsciousness as long as he could, before his world went dim. He woke to cold arms around him, and a cold body beneath him- Vampire. He stiffened slightly, and a kiss of all things was pressed against his forehead.

         "It's alright Xander- Willow and Giles are coming, just stay calm. You're back. You're safe." Was whispered soothingly. It was Angel. He relaxed fractionally.

         "How?" He whispered, surprised when his voice came out ragged. Angel inhaled sharply as he spoke.

         "Willow. She found a way to get you back. We were all at you're grave, where they buried the sword Buffy ran me through and you took my blood from, you had cut yourself also. It had the strongest connection to you, but when you didn't appear there we had to spread out to find where you would have appeared. I chose here because it made the most sense." He replied. Xander nodded, trying to pay attention to him. He was so tired. Angel seemed to notice and shifted him slightly.

          "I need you to stay awake Xander. I know you're tired, but you've just gotten out of hell and you have a concussion." He murmured. Xander nodded, he didn't really feel anything at the moment, but it was probably shock. There was a noise at the door, and angel actually sighed in relief.

          "Good Lord." That was Giles, and he must look bad.

           "Xander. It worked, goddess, it worked. We need to get you to the hospital." Willow breathed, he could hear the panic under her voice. Angel stood, taking him with him. Xander fell back into the Darkness as he was carried from the crypt where he lost his life.

* * *

 

-With Dean- With Dean- With Dean- With Dean-

* * *

               Dean gasped as he woke to complete darkness. Immediately Harris' words came back to him, although he didn't remember too much more. He began kicking upwards, until the wood of his coffin splintered, and then he maneuvered his way around to the hole he had made, his muscles feeling as weak as a lamb. He got to work digging upward, keeping his breathing calm, even as dirt fell into his face. It felt like the digging took forever, and he could barely bring air into his burning lungs, but finally he made it out.

              After he pried his body out of the ground fully, he lay, gasping for air. After he calmed, he checked his surroundings. He was in a fucking field. When he found Sammy he was going to kill the brat. Slowly, painfully he dragged himself up, and started walking. He vaguely remembered the way out of the field so he wasn't too lost. When he got to the road someone stopped.

              "Oh my God are you alright? Here, let me help you. Crap, we need to get you to the hospital man." A teen babbled, maneuvering him into a car. Dean was too tired to fight. The kid tried keeping him awake by talking with him on the way to the hospital. He passed out all the same though.

* * *

 

\- Back to Alex- Back to Alex-Back to Alex-

* * *

              Xander woke in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. As soon as he moved, Willow was hovering over him.

              "How are you feeling Xander?" She whispered. He looked at her for a couple moment, not talking. The last he had seen of her, she was a strict buffy Advocate. He still didn't understand why she had saved him. She frowned.

              "Xander?" She asked. He sighed.

              "I feel like I've been in hell." He grunted out. She flinched.

              "I'm so sorry I didn't get you out sooner. The spell ingredients were hard to find, and I had to get together people who had a connection to you and cared." She babbled slightly. He sighed and looked away.

             "I wasn't counting on any of you to find a way. I was saving myself because you, all of you put Buffy before me any day. I lied to save the world, and I died to do the same." He replied ruffly, before looking straight at her. "I don't know how long I was there, but don't expect me to thank any of you. I know exactly where I stand with all of you. I'm the Zeppo, the idiot, the comedic relief. You probably only got me back out of guilt or to make yourselves feel good." He added. She looked stunned. When she didn't reply he snorted, a knowing glint in his eyes. There was a noise at the door, a gasp, and the squeak of glasses being cleaned.

             "Alexander Lavelle Harris!" Buffy's mom scolded. "Don't you ever think that. I don't know much of the dynamics of your friendship with my daughter, but I do know that they have underappreciated you. Willow, she's missed you more than anything in the world, and so has Mr. Giles and your friend Angel. My daughter may have run away in the face of her actions, but every one of us has missed you." She said firmly. Giles was nodding but Xander just wasn't having it.

              "I don' know what they have been telling you, but in the last while I have barely been tolerated, let alone friends with them. I don't know if Buffy or Willow knew it, but I've heard them talking about me. And Angel? He's tried killing me several times. My Giles here barely tolerated me, and you, I really appreciated you being there for me, especially since my own parents rank about as high as amoeba. But even you didn't see me as much more as a friend of your daughter's" He murmured. She marched forward, as everyone stood in stunned silence and glared at him.

             "You have no idea how Mr. Giles or myself feel about you young man. You were more than a friend of my daughter's to me. You were a young man who needed a family, because like you said yours are crap. When I heard what had happened, when I got the full story from a sobbing Willow as my daughter was running from her own damn mistakes, I mourned you. I paid for the head stone as your parents cashed in the life insurance policy for their own uses. I made sure they knew they were not welcomed in this town any longer. You were missed." She said harshly. He wasn't impressed. Giles cleared his throat.

            "Xander. I understand your anger at us. Our behavior towards you before your… death was unforgivable. We took you for granted. I know I never gave you the appropriate training that one who is in the profession we are should have had, and for that I apologize. When you died however, everyone of us realized what our behavior had contributed to, among other things. We worked as hard as we could to bring you from hell." He said steadily. Xander snorted.

           "Everything that you have just said, cements the only reason for you to have 'saved me' as guilt. You felt guilty for whatever reason. I know Willow's big thing was she didn't want to lose someone else and guess what? Unlike Jesse I wasn't dust in the wind. She could get me back so she did, and now everyone expects life to go back to normal right? Heh fat chance." He responded. Willow was crying now, and Joyce had a look in her eyes. She moved Willow away.

          "We're going about this all wrong. He's just been through a major trauma and we are not helping by doing this." She informed everyone, before turning to Xander.

          "Rest up Xander. We'll be back later. You've been through a lot and we shouldn't be pressing you for forgiveness or anything of the lot. Not yet. You need to focus on getting better first, and then we can explain ourselves." She said gently. He looked at her dully. He didn't know why they expected everything to be status quo. She didn't respond to his stare, but instead lead everyone from the room. Xander lay by himself for a few moments before reaching for the phone. He knew someone who would know Dean Winchester, and Dean would need help, someone he could trust. As he dialed the phone he reached out to a Uncle, his birth family, not the people who had adopted him and facilitated his growth.

          "Bobby Singer. Who the Hell Is This?" A gruff voice answered. Xander chuckled, his laugh horse.

           "Still not a people person Uncle Bobby?" He whispered. There was a sharp inhalation at the other end of the line.

           "Stop using my nephew's voice. He's dead." Bobby hissed out, anger clear in his tone of voice. Xander snorted.

           "Please you idjit. I died sealing Acathla I get it. Pretty hard to come back from that, But you know my life here in Sunnydale, and exactly who I worked with. It seems they didn't accept my death and the wiccan worked her earth based magic's and brought me back. I wasn't alone though. When I was down there I met one of your charged, one of John's Boys. Dean. His soul came along for the ride. I'd look around the area you guys buried him in, and the hospitals. Once you confirm what I said, come get me. I'm in the damned hospital weak as a kitten." He replied gruffly. There was a pause.

           "Dean died after you did kid. If you're telling the truth damn right I'm coming to get you. Have to make sure you aren't possessed or anything don't I and besides I don't know if I could stomach losing you again to those idiots mistakes." Bobby replied, his voice softening slightly. When the line went dead Xander hung up and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep as his hyena friend started healing him, finally strengthened enough to do so.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: An update for my lovielies. This chapter has been edited since it was posted on FF.Net so yeah! I hope you enjoy it!

              When Dean woke he was in the hospital, the smell of it was overwhelming, and he wondered how the hell he had gotten in here without waking up. The last thing he remembered was being picked up by a passing moterist, and if he'd passed out in that car he should be slapped. Anything could have happened to him while he was out. There was a gruff laugh suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts and his head swiveled to see Bobby Signer of all people sitting in a chair.

             "What? How did you know where I was, that I was back?" He squeaked out, even more confused, because the hospital would have no records on him, so they couldn't have called his emergency contact. Bobby rolled his eyes at his reaction, looking amused by it even. Then his face went serious, making Dean stiffen. What if Bobby thought he was possesed? Was he here to kill him?

             "I have contacts Kid, people who let me know when things like someone soming back from the dead happen. By the way once we get you cleared and out of here I have to go pick up my nephew. There is no way in hell I am leaving him with those people he used to work with again. I made that mistake once and it got his dumb ass killed." Bobby said gruffly. Dean stared at him still confused as to how he could have found out that he was back and alive-  he hadn't had any ID on him when he crawled out of that grave. Then it dawned on him, only one person would know that he was back.

             "You're Xander's Uncle. That's how you knew that I was back, and that's why you sent hunter's to the Hellmouth after he died. He contacted you? How is he?" He asked quickly, his mind turning from confusion over his own situation to concern for the man who had protected him. Bobby rolled his eyes at the quick change in his thought process and emotions.

            "I'm the kid's family alright. I didn't belive it was him when he called until he mentioned you were in hell with him, and even then I waited to figure out what to believe until I located you, I didn't want to get my hopes up over some demon scum trick. You're clean by the way, nothing came out with you when the Wiccan pulled the two of you outta there." He answered, his voice low and solumn. Dean rolled his eyes, of course Bobby would have checked to see if he was possesed before he even woke up. He had no doubt that if he had a hitchhiker  he wouldn't have woken up at all.

            "Alright then, I'm glad to hear that, but i kinda figured that was going to be the case. You still didn't answer how is he?" He replied, asking about Harris again because he really did care. Bobby sighed, sounding old and tired for a second. Dean didn't like that look, it reminded him that Bobby wasn't getting any younger.

            "I don't rightly know. I kinda hung up on him after he told me where to look for you. He was calling from his hospital room, and he sounded horrible though." He replied after a couple moments of silence. Dean frowned, not liking the sound of it. He had looked fine, but after the chain thing he could have been torn to rags and dean knew he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

            "He didn't look that bad when I saw him, but he had just taught me that Hell was about perception. By the way, do you know why Alastair would be scared of him? He protected me in hell. I thought he was a demon when I first met him, but Alastair, He was terrified of him." Bobby sighed again, looking a little annoyed  by the news of demons being scared of Harris. Annoyed, and something akin to pride warred on the older man's face for a moment in fact.

            "My nephew is… special. He's a clairavoient, a lot like Sammy, and Missy, Only a lot different. Besides having the intelligence of a genius, he draws the supernatural to him. He's been possessed by a primal hyena, a dead soilder, the first slayer and almost turned into a fish demon. I don't know why he'd scare Lucifer, but it's probably something to do with his colorful past. And the fact that the boy doesn't know when to back down himself. He's almost gotten himself killed more times then i would like to imagine because of it." He replied, a sarcastic note in his voice. Dean whistled, Harris certinatly had a lotof stories to tell him when they got him out of Sunnydale. He had a feeling he wouldn't like most of them, if this was how Bobby was handeling it though.

            "So what's up with me? When can i bust out of this joint?" He asked, changing topics because there was nothing they could do about Harris untill he was out of here. Bobby rolled his eyes again, a smile quirking his lips.

            "You're dehydrated, you're ankle's broken so I don't know how the hell you walked as far as you did before the ER Doctor's son found you, and you've got a lot of burns and a broken arm. You're in for at least 3 more days, and I've already given them my insurance before you think of trying to find some way to con them about that." He replied with a smirk. Dean winced at how long he still had in here. He was definatly going to hold Bobby up from getting to Harris.

            "Well Shit, there goes the idea we're getting Harris anytime soon. Where's Sammy at? I would have expected the giant to be the one sitting next to my bed while you went for Harris" He asked, looking around, he wanted to see his brother, to make sure he knew he was alive and to see if the kid was blaming himself for his decision stil. Bobby winced again, and Dean's eyes sharpened. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

            "I'm trying to get a hold of him about every fiveteen minute- been trying since you checked out clean. But since you died on him the way you did, trading your life for his, he's been a bit off. I had to stop him from making a deal with a demon to get you back and everything." He replied, a note of apology clear in his rouch words. Dean held his hand out for the elder man's cell phone, fuming as he realized Sammy wasn't alright, and he wasn't keeping in touch with Bobby like he had promised. It was handed to him and he made the most scathing call to his younger brother that he could muster given his current condition. That kid was a certified idiot, and he was going to regret anything stupid he'd done since Dean's death as soon as he found him.

* * *

 

                                                                                                                            -With Xander- - -

* * *

 

             The sun falling from it's pearch in the sky brought a new visitor to his room, and he found himself staring into familer eyes that were filled with emotions that he didn't want to see.Not now, not after he was just brought back from hell. They had put the past behind them a long time ago, and he wasn't going to being it back into the present. Xander winced at the gentleness in those eyes, the care, the love. Apperently deadboy had changed his tune about somethings since he'd been dead and Buffy did the runner out of Sunnydale to avoid her own feelings of guilt. He wasn't having it though.

            "Don't tell me you want to make things work now. I got when Buffy showed her pretty blonde Cali-girl face that I was just a kid you were taking pity on, and I didn't mention knowing you or Spike when you two finally showed your faces again. He did a pretty good job with pretending he didn't know me too, although Dru not so much. No one noticed that though, they don't tend to take anything she says seriously because all they see is the insane mask she wears so well. I know when you and Buff got Horizontal Mr. Demon throught he could have me and tourture her, but nothing has changed Angel. You made you decision, your choice on your path to redemption and all of that." He prempted, not wanting to hear whatever he had come up with to defend himself. He wasn't the child that had fallen head over heals in love with him anymore. Angel growled  at his words and then the eyes he was looking into were defiantly didn't belong to the gentle souled version of the man he was used to. They were tinged with insanity and lust- for life, pleasure and blood.

            "I was an idiot Alex. I still love ye very much and I willna let you turn me away like ye have the others. I have neva denied my mistakes, and my childer have protested the separation as much as I should have." He hissed, his accent thick. Xander sighed and looked away, not wanting to look into his eyes any longer.

            "I won't be put in the position that I lived in again Angel, and I know how this goes. The moment that Buffy comes back you'll be her's again and now? Well I'm not a kid who doesn't get exactally how much it hurts to put everything to a side anymore. I won't do it. Whatever you're feeling right now won't last and i'm not going to fall into the cycle again. I'm getting the hell out of sunnydale as soon as my uncle get's here." He replied steadily, looking back after steeling himself for any reaction his words may envoke. A cool hand cupped his cheek, before cool lips pressed insistently against his own, and then a cool tounge invaded his mouth. He whimpered into the kiss, unable to pull away. When Angel pulled away from ravaging his lips he smiled gently, a promise in his eyes.

            "Ye won't be put in that position again. I'll not be leaving you for anything. When ye died, sacrificing yourself for me, it put things in perspective. Buffy isn't my redemption, she was a distraction from it. You are my redemption lad, and I'll not be losing it again. You're stuck with me, Will, and Dru, although I think Will wants you for himself." He murmered huskily. Xander stared at him confused by the promise. He didn't dare belive the honeyed words coming from the vampire's mouth. Angel had been his hero, his savior from his abusive parents so long ago and then he was thrown aside for the blonde new girl. He hadn't understood his feelings for the vampire at that time, but he had later, and it had hurt. And now? Now he wanted things that Xander didn't know if he was ready to give. Like his love for example. He only hoped Bobby got here with Dean in the next week or things were going to heat up, because he knew the vampire wasn't going to leave like the Scooby gang had, he knew he was more persistant then then. Angel maneuvered himself in the bed and just cuddled with him, even though Xander lay stiff in his arms. No more words were spoken as Xander slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

               Bobby Singer hated Hellmouths with a passion. When he had found out that his nephew had survived the fire that had killed his sister and brother in law and was living here, with abusive parents he had gone ballistic. But by then the kid was almost an adult and embroiled with the slayer, so he couldn't just yank him out of the town, as much as he had wanted to, given the circumstances. He had let him stay there with the kid promising to stay safe- to stay alive, only to be informed that he had died saving the world. Finding out the kid was back was a second chance that he didn't intend on wasting. The kid was coming back with him, and these people wouldn't get the chance of letting him die again. Plain and simple. If Alex wanted to fight the Supernatural he was going to do it from a place where Bobby knew people had his back in case things got bad again.

               When he walked into the hospital it was with purpose that showed in his steps and on his face. The staff was prudently wary of him, being as it was night time, and Dean was rolling his eyes as they walked ovet thier reactions, but they found Alex's room with no trouble. Bobby snitched his medical record to look at while they enteredthe room, wanting to know just what had happened to Alex, and how he was doing in his recovery. There was a man in his nephew's room that he immediately identified as a vampire, and so was the woman who was cooing over Alex. Both looked up at him in defensive mode immediately as they took note of them. If Bobby wasn't so pissed at seeing vampires over his nephew he would have smiled at the fact someone was guarding him.

              "Who are you lot? You're not here to give Alex trouble are ya? Because let me say Dru and I we won't take kindly to any of that." The blonde vampire sneered as Bobby fingered a cross openly. The woman was standing protectively over Alex,  in a position that would let her deflect any blows from the bedridden boy, and Bobby had to smile slightly despite his own feelings. Alex was definatly protected right now if two Vamps were going to stick up for him.

              "Bobby Singer" He replied, assuming his nephew  would have told his guest he was expecting him. Both Vampires relaxed at the name, proving him right.

              "You're the whelp's uncle then. Peaches told us to be aware that you'd be coming around to take him offa the Hellmouth after this last stunt of him. I take it that you are going to be taking him then? Well just be aware that he comes with baggage. Three ultra protective vampires. My Dru here is possessive of her kitten, and none of us are chancing the whelp pulling another stunt like this one again. Having him die on us once was more than enough." He said gruffly, his voice suspiciously tight. That alone marked him as being different than the normal vampires that Bobby and the boy's normally handled. Bobby stared him down as Dean scoffed at his statement. Winchester didn't like even the mention of thier tagging along apperently. He'd have to talk with the boy about how possesive he was acting towards Alex. He didn't think Dean thought he noticed the hurry he was to get to him, but he had.

              "What makes you think we need vamps helping us?" He asked derisively, his whole body stiff, like he was still ready to attack the two vampires. "Bobby's told me about your breed. He said you're basically useless during the day, and worse yet you are soulless with the exception of Angel, who was known as Angelus." He added cockily, like knowing about them was some sort of  accomplisment. The blonde rolled his eyes in reaction to his words, looking unimpressed.

              "We can research during the day in the right conditions. And Angel is my sire, Dru's too. If I didn't know watchers, and their… below par researching abilities in the vampiric world, I would be insulted. The Aurelus line has always had… hiccups. True Angelus didn't get a soul until he was cursed, but I'm sure that even the journals mention my… bits of humanity that I didn't quite lose during the turning, and Dru is clairvoyant. She decided that the whelp was hers to protect for some reason or other, and it hasn't changed, even when my sire was an idiot and pining after the Slayer Bint." He replied with a smirk. The woman was looking at Bobby with an intense gaze.

             "I wouldn't be a very good Auntie if I didn't protect my own would I?" She asked archly, her voice very demure. Bobby frowned at the statement.

             "What are you talking about? He asked slowly. She smiled, rolling her eyes with a giggle that sounded a little too mad for his liking.

              "Let's call you my great grandson, although it's not quite like that. I was going into the covenet because I had a child out of wedlock. Alex here is my nephew in that respect thus me being his Auntie." She replied, smiling prettily, although all he saw was madness in her eyes. Bobby looked at her in shock. He hadn't known that one of his family member's was a vampire. She grinned at him toothily, before turning back to Alex's bed. He was still sound asleep, even through the conversation, and he looked more than a little rough around the edges. Bobby knew of his accelerated healing from his possesions and other oddities, so he didn't want to know how badly his nephew was messed up when he found his way here. The kid still had a long way to go before he was back to peak shape. Spike looked at him knowingly as he assesed his nephew. He tried not to be worried that a vampire could read his concern so clearly, knowing that they were on thier side.

               "The kid was messed up really bad when they got him here. His skull was cracked, nose broken, arm, wrist and ribs shattered. His little add on helped him a lot, but she's not a miricle worker and we both know that. He's clean from any influences from hell, and he wants nothing to do with the old group. I have to say I don't blame him much, they took him for granted, treated him like dirt before he died for the damned slayer over Peaches. Hell I think he'd shut out Peaches if the annoying idiot wasn't so persistant about making up for the mistakes he made in the past." The blonde grunted roughly, hands twitching like he wanted to grab something. the look in his eyes made Bobby think he wanted to destroy whatever he grabbed though.

                "You know what? Since you lot is here I'm going to bolt out for a ciggie and some pigs blood. We've taken up shifts you see, because the lot was bothering him and no one bother's our Alex. Not when we can claim him again finally. I still want Peaches dusted over ordering us to leave Lex alone when he went after the bimbo known as the Slayer. We knew what his homelife was like before we took him in before and he made us obey his order with his status as our maker," The blonds babbled slightly. Bobby resisted the urge to grin, it looked like they did know his nephew, and the kid's habit of super speed talking had rubbed off on them. He was wary about his self proclaimed not quite great grandmother. He hadn't been aware of any relations to the demon vamps, but it made sense. One couldn't go through the six degrees of separation without knowing someone who was a part of this underground world. He sighed suddenly, if he trusted them or not didn't really matter. If they were committed to protecting Alex then they would follow him no matter what, he could tell it from just looking at them.

                "So how long are they estimating that he'll be in here still?" He asked Dru awkwardly as the blonde left the room. She smiled softly as she sat back in the chair that she had been in when they had arrived.

                 "He should be able to be checked out in two to three more days depending on his rate of healing. If it keeps up he'll be as good as new the day after or so. He has friends here at the hospital, ones that have joined us in keeping the others away after they found out that he was alive. " She replied, petting the teen's hand. Dean twitched, wanting to brush the vampire away from Alex badly. She shouldn't be near him family or not. The elder didn't exactly know what his feelings for the bed ridden teen were, but he was possessive and protective of the boy. It didn't sit right with him that these things were hovering, and Bobby seemed to accept it. The man looked like he was even going to let the vamps come with them, which Dean didn't support.

                 "Shouldn't you go feed or something too?" He asked suddenly. She shook her head, smiling at him and creeping him out. He really didn't like these vampires, no matter if they were Alex's family or not. Bobby shook his head and made his way to the other seat. when he was seated he looked at Dean.

                 "Relax. It's not like we're going anywhere soon. When Alex wakes up he can explain things." He rumbled. Dean rolled his eyes, before hobbling to a chair and sitting himself. He shot the female vampire a glare as she started humming, but she didn't notice.


End file.
